Mario Bros: Snowball Wars
by stuffwell359
Summary: A snowball fight breaks out between Mario and Luigi all because of a prank. What will happen? Who will win? This is a one shot, but I have left it open ended so that it may continue if people say they like it. So the story depends on the readers. Readers...its all up to you now.


**AN: Merry Christmas everyone! Or happy whatever your celebrating and welcome to the one and only Christmas gift I said I would give you, my awesome fans. Anyway, this is a one chapter thing, if you want it to be more chapters, just tell me in a review. Oh and please don't forget to R&R of course :). Let the story begin!**

"Ahhhhh, what a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The snow is glittering, the weather isn't freezing, and even the snow falling on the ground isn't missing out on this perfect day."

"Mario!" Luigi's yelling pierced Mario's eardrums, "Come outside! I wanna show you something cool!"

"Way to ruin the perfect day weegee..." Mario muttered to himself, acting glumly instead of cheery from before. He picked up his feet and went into his closet, picking out his favorite attire; red long sleeved shirt, blue overalls, red cap, and brown shoes. Getting dressed quicker than usual, Mario's footsteps could be heard galloping down the stairs from his room upstairs. Now in the living room, he walked his way towards the fridge, hoping there would be leftover pasta from last nights dinner. "Hmmmm" He hummed, mindlessy tossing ice flowers out of the fridge, along with other items until he stood face to face with his eyes on the prize, the pasta. "There you are" he sung, "Come to Mario..." He grabbed the container full of leftovers and decided to eat it outside with Luigi.

"Hurry up Mario!" Luigi yelled, becoming impatient as every second passes by. Mario opened the door, "Luigi, whats this all abou-oof!" Mario's face made contact with a snowball. He quickly wiped the remaining snow off his face and sighed, "Weegee... how many times do I have to tell you, NO MORE SNOWBALLS!" Mario's face became so red hot, it actually melted the snow on his face, leaving only trickles of cold water.

"Mario, I-" Luigi stammered for words but Mario cut him off short.

"Luigi... that's the last straw, you know what this means, don't you?" He looked straight into Luigi's eyes, dead serious, "It means...WAR!" He dashed towards Luigi, sacrificing his delicious, uncooked pasta to tackle him into the cold, wet snow.

"Mario! Come on, quit it! I was only kidding!" The bros tustled and rolled around in the snow, and then finally broke apart ending with Mario standing up first. Mario trudged through the deep snow to end of their yard.

"I'm gonna build my fort first! He yelled, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Not if I can't help it!" Luigi quickly got up on his feet and started to build his own fort as well.

The Bros were neck and neck, their forts reaching massive height. Mario's resembled the shape of himself, only bigger. Luigi, on the other hand, took his craftmanship a little further, his looked like his very own mansion, doubling Mario's fort by size. Mario stared in awe, his jaw refusing to close as his eyes fixated on the much better fort before him. His jaw finally snapped back in place, and with a blink of both eyes, Mario smirked and said, "Impressive... you do know that size isn't the only thing that counts right? Hehe..." He nearly chuckled to himself knowing that his fort had the upperhand, or so he thought. Luigi yelled something unaudible to Mario's ears and ran into the safety of his fort. Mario just stood there, wondering what Luigi was up to. Back in Luigi's fort, which on the inside, was an exact replica of his mansion. Although smaller than usual, Luigi was still able to stand at full height around his fort. He went into a corner by the foyer and started to stockpile snowballs. Once was finished, he took out his poltergust 3000 and loaded it up with snowballs. "Mario will never what hit em...Hahaha!" Luigi said with a evil smirk. Walking outside of his fort, Luigi didn't even hesitate to fire his snowballs at Mario. Snowball after snowball, they kept popping out of the poltergust 3000. One thing was missing though, Mario wasn't outside. "Where is he?! I just wasted all those perfectly good snowballs..." Luigi looked around for Mario, he didn't seem to see him anywhere. Luigi must have been searching too hard because he didn't notice the large Mario snow giant towering over him. The giant's foot rose into the air, about to smash Luigi into little tiny pieces. "Waaaah!" He yelped, sidejumping out of the way. The foot slammed down, creating a shockwave that knocked Luigi off his feet. Luigi landed face down in the snow.

"Hahaha! Weegee! You're such an idiot! I'm totally winning this war!" The giant bellowed, its loud voice striking Luigi's eardrums.

"Mario! Be careful with that thing! I can get hurt you know!" Luigi yelled, trying to match the voice of the snow giant.

"Come on Weegee! You do know I'm just kidding right?" The giant ran towards him, sliding on the ground, creating a huge wave of snow.

"You have GOT to be kidding me..." Luigi muttered. The wave of snow crashed into him, burying him underneath the cold white surface.

**AN: I think I'm going to end it right there. Merry Christmas guys, or Happy Hanukah, whatever you celebrate. This is a one-shot, but if you guys want me to keep it going, I will. Just tell me in the review section and I will :). See ya later guys.**


End file.
